I Love You, But I Hate You
by Andeja77
Summary: Axel and Larxene lovy stuff. Told in Larxene's point of view. One shot. Rated for language.


I Love You, But I Hate You

Axel And Larxene Lovy Stuffs. Told In Larxene's Point Of View. One Shot. Rated For Language.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, But Thanks Mr. Nomura For Bringing It To Us!

It was dark like always in Castle Obliviation, and as usual, Axel was being his normal bitchy self. I tell ya, that guy's **RUDE!** He so rude, that he threatens to kill me when I'm even a little annoying. But there is something that keeps him from doing it, and that's what's on my mind. It seems like he wants to, but can't. It's not the other "Unknowns" keeping him from doing it 'cause they don't care what happens to me. Is he using me or something? BUT there is something that keeps **ME** from tearing him apart. I get this strange feeling when I'm near him. I can't curse him or barely talk for that matter! As I lay in bed at night sometimes I think of what he looks like underneath his leather coat and is he really a jerk, or is he hiding something? Why do we wear black leather coats anyway? Is there something under the bitch that he is? Maybe I need to peel back that layer?

At that moment there was a knock on the door. It was Axel. "Um-" I said.

"I need to talk to you," he interrupted.

"Okayyy." I let him in and he sat down on the bed, and then motioned me to come over. I walked over and sat down next to him. He just stared at me with nervous eyes and then mine met his. He then suddenly grabbed my hand. I was about to reply with a "what the hell are you doing?", but he put his finger on my lips.

"God this is going to be hard," he mumbled.

"What's going to be hard?" was my reply instead. But he didn't answer. He just sat there holding my hand. He stared at it, rubbed it, and even kissed it.****

"Alright, what the hell are you doing?" I asked impatiently. "Why haven't you killed me like you said you would, why are you such a bitch to me, and why in the world are you holding my hand?"

"Why haven't **YOU** killed me?" He replied.

"Just answer the damn questions Axel."

"I can't kill you. It's just too hard so I curse at you, but it turns out that's hard too."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I have to tell you something before I can answer that."

"What do you have to tell me then?" There was a nervous pause for a second. You could see the nervous and sad in his eye. I felt bad for putting pressure on him. He took a deep breath, put his arms around me to pull me closer, and held me.

"I love you," was his rather shocking answer. I just stared at him for a few seconds. He looked at me with anxious eyes. He was waiting for a reply. So I put my arms around his neck.

"Axel. I love you too," I replied. I pulled myself closer to him and rested my head on his chest. All of a sudden he lifted my head and pressed his smooth lips onto mine. When he broke away his eyes weren't stern or mad. They were kind and gentle, and I never thought I would see the day when Axel, of all people, would kiss me. Then he noticed the confused look on my face.

"What's wrong?" his soft voice asked.

"It's just…"

"What?"

"I've always wondered what a true kiss is like, and now I know."

"Good" he replied. Then we met in another kiss. I opened my mouth to give him total control. We kissed like that for about ten minutes. On a break for air, he unzipped my jacket, and then his. I have to agree with him, you can get rather warm when you can feel each others body heat. I was embarrassed to see him without his jacket on. After all, he had one of the most muscular bodies I've ever seen, covered by a black gossamer tank top and black pants. We collapsed onto my bed, still kissing. When I broke the last kiss, I rested my head on his chest. I listened to his heart beat and he messed around with my hair.

"You have no clue how beautiful you really are. I don't care what everyone else thinks, I love you and I'm not going to leave you," he said. With that we fell asleep in each other's arms, with me knowing I would never have to be alone again.

Author's Note

Aww. Ain't that cute! I always thought Axel and Larxne ad that love/hate thing going on. Anyways, REVIEW PWEEZ!!!

Chobi77


End file.
